


Holiday Gift

by casness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Gen Fic, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets Erik a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for madscribbles as part of fandom_stocking. Unbeta'd.

It was nearing Christmas, the first Christmas since knowing Erik that Charles would spend it without him and Raven. Charles was at the local antique store when the loss of Erik and Raven had hit him. He took a deep breath and with shaking hands picked up an old handcrafted wooden picture frame. _This would have been the perfect gift_ , he thought. Even knowing that Erik would probably not get it, Charles ended up buying the frame then leaving the store.

By Christmas Eve, the frame held a picture of the whole group. Charles and Erik in the center with their arms around each other. A picture taken during happier times. Charles had wrapped the frame in silver wrapping paper, with a bow and left it in the room Erik had used.

"Happy Holidays, my friend," said Charles as he closed the door to the room. It was probably hopeless but he had telepathically sent out that same message, getting only emptiness in return.

On the other side of the country, Erik stood on a balcony watching the snow fall. _Merry Christmas, Charles. May we meet again soon_ , he thought but knew that Charles would not hear it, not as long as the helmet blocked him out.


End file.
